Burst steam is main function of electric steam iron, usually we calls it bursting steam function due to steam spraying with certain pressure. The function is performed as follow: a water tank is positioned in the electric steam iron, a steam chamber is set on upper side of the soleplate, and the water tank connects to steam chamber by an aqueduct. A pump is positioned in the pipeline of the aqueduct, and a driving device through manual pressing for operating water pump is set in the water pump. When operating, a heater heats soleplate, and water is pumped from water tank by the water pump to enter heated steam chamber through aqueduct by pressing the button of the water pump driving device, so the formed steam burst out from nozzle.
A shortcoming of the above mentioned electric steam iron is its inconvenience for operation due to the pump driving device by manual pressing, the operator need press the button for spraying steam from soleplate every time, so far, not only this operating is inconvenient, but also steam discontinuously sprayed out, it should affect ironing efficiency.